<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cute Little Palmtree! by Lillydoesfanficstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229780">A Cute Little Palmtree!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff'>Lillydoesfanficstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hairstyle, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugaya ties his hair up in a topknot, keeping it out of his face as he works on a new art project, and attracts a few of his classmates’ attention with his new hairdo. He wasn’t expecting to get flustered by what the class president had to say though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isogai Yuuma/Sugaya Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cute Little Palmtree!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p>He didn’t think much about his hairstyle when he needed it out of his face, he never did. Grabbing the hair elastic from around his wrist, he quickly tied it up into a simple topknot, a few of the shorter front strands hanging down to frame the sides of his face with chin length silver hair. After he was happy with his hair, he went back to grabbing a 2h pencil, his mind able to focus on the landscape he was sketching. </p><p>He managed to stay in “The Zone” for a good half an hour, sketching away and blending the graphite together to soften out shading, maybe he’ll keep this as a simple graphite landscape piece, he didn’t really feel like colouring or line work today. Well, those were his thoughts until he felt his head and hair being prodded at, accompanied by a familiar snicker. </p><p>“How can I help you, Karma?” He looked up, visibly annoyed by his creative flow being interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, Palm Tree, I’m simply observing this new grey plant~” Karma grinned, still prodding at Sugaya’s hair, his grin getting wider and his eyes sparkling everytime the hair sprung back from being poked. </p><p>“Well, can you observe it without messing with my hair?” He put down his pencil, reaching up to grab Karma’s hand, and pull it away from his hair. Karma simply smiled, using his strength to keep his hand right where it is, determined to be as much as a nuisance to his fellow classmate as possible.</p><p>In the end, Sugaya just gave up, sighing heavily, he went back to his sketch, trying to ignore Karma’s prodding. A difficult task indeed. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Karma to tire of poking with no reaction, and he grumbled, going back to his seat, bored of Sugaya’s hairdo already. Sugaya let out a sigh of relief, he could finally concentrate and put his head down to work away. That’s what a free period was for in his eyes, creativity. </p><p>He carried on with his piece, finally having completed one hillside with blended shading, his finger most definitely grey from the graphite, until he heard a hushed murmur in the class, and felt many many eyes on him... He glanced up to catch Maehara’s eyes, before the ginger quickly turned back around, head down as he went back to chat to his neighbour, Isogai. Sugaya can’t really hear what the two are talking about, but he can gather it’s about him, judging by Isogai’s eyes darting back and forth to look at him every so often.</p><p>It’s an odd feeling, being the centre of the class’ attention, and especially being stared at by the Class President, and school’s Prince... Sugaya can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks as more eyes bore into him. He doesn’t even have to look up anymore to tell that everyone’s looking at him. He glanced to his side for a second, just in time to see Terasuka oh so subtly turn his head away from Sugaya. So smooth of him (not). </p><p>Eventually he managed to finish the basic shading and blending all the trees in the landscape, straying from his sketch to add a few new background details. He smiled to himself, happy with how far he’s got with the work in progress art piece as he reached down into his schoolbag to grab a pencil sharpener, he noticed a pair of shoes besides his bag, as he looked up after grabbing the pencil sharpener, he can hear himself audibly squeak as he realised who it was.</p><p>Those yellow eyes and soft freckled face only belonged to one classmate of Sugaya’s. He gulped as he locked eyes with the shorter boy, who smiled back.</p><p>Yuuma Isogai. </p><p>“Hey there stranger.” Isogai’s face beamed brightly, almost like he had some sort of golden aura around himself. </p><p>“H-hey! Hi!” Sugaya heard his own voice break as he jolted up in his seat, eyes widened. The school’s Prince was actually talking to him. </p><p>He hadn’t talked to him properly since Sugaya reshaped Korosensei’s false nose on that school trip, and he’d nearly sliced his finger with his carving tools from the mere compliment Isogai had given him back then...</p><p>“Huh, you do look like a cute little palm tree!” Isogai smiled, reaching up to ruffle Sugaya’s hair, being much sweeter than Karma was, the boy even giggling a little. </p><p>Sugaya can feel the heat from his cheeks spreading across his neck, only managing to mumble a tiny squeaky “Thanks”. </p><p>No one had ever called him <br/>A) Cute <br/>or<br/>B) Little<br/>before (well, not since before his growth spurt) and to be honest, he kinda liked it when Isogai said those things. </p><p>Isogai simply smiled brightly, pulling his hand away. “Sorry, I really should have asked to touch, but I couldn’t resist! Your hair always looks so nice when it’s down but it’s just adorable like this.” He chuckled, going to run his hand through his own choppy brown hair. “You should wear your hair up more often, it suits you.” </p><p>Nodding, Sugaya tried to hide his bright red face by going back to sharpening his pencil, and Isogai took this as a hint to head back to his desk.</p><p>Sugaya’s ears pricked up when he heard Isogai’s voice from the front of the classroom.</p><p>“I’m telling you Mae! He’s really cute!” </p><p>“Suuuure, if you’re into lanky creative types, I guess.” </p><p>Now that was simply too much to process, and Sugaya managed to break his pencil lead as he tried to listen in on more of Maehara and Isogai’s conversation about him.</p><p>Well, it was enough for Sugaya to start wearing his hair in different updo’s from that point on, if only to catch the attention of the Class Prez, and to get another compliment that caused butterflies in his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So recently I’ve been roleplaying as Sugaya with a friend as Isogai, and the two are actually really cute together, so I wrote this self indulgent fic based on a headcanon my RP partner came up with (hey b if ur reading this ily) Hope y’all enjoy rare pairs like I do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>